What if
by Sam74
Summary: What happens when the Dex Holders do some random things from working backstage to playing video games. What will happen? The possibilities are endless. All Dex Holders are in this except the ones from BW.
1. Chapter 1

What if chapter 1: If the Dex Holders were back stage crew

* * *

AN: I do not own Pokespe and Shakespeare's play A Midsummer's Nights Dream and it's plot and characters, I only own the plot of this story and my computer!

* * *

"Everybody shut up!" yelled Green Unfortunately, his fellow dex holders weren't always the calmest and normal of people, especially on a Friday night. After a few minutes of getting every to shut up, Green decided now would be the prefect chance to tell them before yet another of Ruby's and Sapphire's arguments begun. "Okay everyone, professor oak wants us to be the back stage crew for Violet City's annual theater production. "What play?" "Shut up, Gold" was Crystal's response. "Anyways, the play is a classic, A Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare." " Now your roles back stage are.." "Who the heck is Shakespeare." Of course it just had to be Gold. For the next fifteen minutes, the rest of the dex holders began to explain who Shakespeare was.

Fifteen exhausting minutes later, Green told everyone else their role backstage. " Red and Yellow will be in charge of the lighting." At this moment, a huge blush appeared on Yellow's face, fortunately Blue seemed to be the only one who noticed. "Next, Blue your in charge if make up and..." Green was cut off when Blue started cheering and jumping up and down like crazy. Green could only mutter "pesky girl.", unfortunately Silver heard this and shot a death glare at Green. " Gold and Silver are going to be in charge of curtains,.." Green was once again cut of by Gold who said "That's so lame, can I get a more exciting job?" " No." said Green as he continued reading out the roles. " Ruby and Sapphire will be in charge of costumes, Emerald..." Once again Green was cut of but by Sapphire this time. " Why do I have to work with this sissy." complained Sapphire. "Anyways, Emerald is in charge of the tech booth where he'll control the virtual background, the sound effects, and the special effects, Diamond and Pearl will be ushers, and Platinum will work on creating the props. Any questions?" Suddenly Gold blurted out something that sounded like " What the heck are you and super serious gal suppose to be doing?" Green was not surprised by this question " oh yeah, were both stage managers." After Green finished his sentence, he was getting many death glares. " So, we have practice for the next four days, the performance date is the Thursday coming up."

* * *

Four crazy days later

* * *

Green was for once, nervous. Sure, Ruby and Sapphire managed to finish the costumes, two hours ago and Platinum made and finished decent props, about 30 minutes ago. But Emerald was ill so he wasn't able to come. "Greeeeen." "What do you want pesky girl?" " Aww come on Green you don't have to be so mean, anyway do you think Hermia should have black eye shadow or pink eye shadow?" asked Green with a pleading look. "That's none of my concern, and keep your voice down, the shows about to begin."

* * *

Meanwhile in the tech both

"Red, do you know where Emerald is?" asked a very nervous Yellow. Red gave a surprise look," Green said he's sick." he and Yellow were now in charge of all the tech in the play now. The both of them were currently watching the play completely glued to the stage. After the first scene ended Red was suppose to adjust the lighting. So their they were everybody awkwardly staring at the stage until "Red! What are you doing? You were suppose to adjust the lighting 10 minutes ago!" is what a very annoyed Green was yelling through his microphone on his headset. "Sorry Green." Responded Red. Reaching for the switch ,both his and Yellow hand seemed to be enlaced together. Fortunately, the tech booth was dark so Red didn't see Yellow's huge blush.

* * *

Backstage

"Gold, don't screw anything up, we have to close the curtain after this line is done, got that?" Silver and Gold were now going to close the curtains anytime now. "Okay, now! "yelled Gold. Unfortunately Gold actually screamed at the top of his lungs so many of the people in the audience ended up hearing what gold said. "Gold, What the heck?! you screwed everything up!" " Come on, I just talked a little loud, at least I didn't break anything." Suddenly, the curtains collapsed and there were a lot of screams.

* * *

None of the actors were hurt which was a huge relief but, the audience left saying how crummy the performance was. The dex holders also left with Ruby and Sapphire arguing yet again, Crystal was lecturing Gold on responsibility, Blue decided to never be apart of a backstage crew, Red and Yellow were left confused on what actually happened, Silver left on his Honchkrow, and Green decided to make a mental note to himself. Never let any of us work backstage.

* * *

AN:So how was my first chapter of my first fanfic? I hope it wasn't that bad right? Did you like the bit of Specialshipping I did? I'll probably write the next chapter after a few people review this one.


	2. Chapter 2

What if chapter two: What if the Dex holders meet the pokemon anime characters.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reviewing! Even it's only two review it's still feels awesome! I should of made the hoenn and sinnoh trio speak more. Also I know people have written about the Pokespe and anime characters together before, but I'm going to make this totally oringonal. Now sapphire is going to say the disclaimer.

Sapphire: Hey! You can't make me say anything.

Sam74: Yeah, I can because I'm writing what you're saying and I told everyone you're going to speak more.

Sapphire: Fine. Sam74 does not own pokemon.

* * *

It was a perfectly normal Dex Holders meeting at Professor Oak's Lab. Red arrived late as usual, Green was calling Blue "Pesky girl", Gold was annoying Crystal, and Silver was being anti-social. Some other normal things that were going on were Ruby and Sapphire usual argument and Emerald telling them to shut up and quit flirting. One thing that was not normal was Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum arriving early. Normally the three of them would arrive later because Sinnoh is far from Kanto.

* * *

"Listen up, everybody" said Professor Oak as he addressed all the Dex Holders. "This is a machine that the Professors and I from all over the globe have invented." The machine was a circle standing vertically on a platform with several buttons and lights. Some of the Dex Holders were interested while other Dex Holders (mainly Gold and Silver) looked bored out of their minds. "This is the Dimension Portal 2000, this will enable you to travel to different dimensions."

* * *

"Professor, is there a time limit that we have in the other dimensions?" asked Crystal. "Now that you mention it Crystal, you can only be in a different dimension for an hour before space will distort." Explained Professor Oak.

"Professor Elm and I have nominated all of you to take observation on dimension X, which is unknown." Said Professor Oak as the Dex Holders stared at the machine in awe. "Are you up to the challenge?" Asked the Professor. The Dex Holders could only nod.

"Okay, be back in an hour." Said the professor "and good luck to all of you."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Anime dimension…..

* * *

"Hey Brock, what the heck is that thing?" Asked Ash who was pointing to an odd circle floating in front of them. "Good question, no idea" said Brock. "What about you, Dawn, do you know what that thing is?" Dawn could only ask Ash the same Question. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared from the circle and all thirteen Dex Holders appeared.

* * *

"Senior Red, where are we?" asked a very confused Gold. But Red didn't answer because he was too busy looking at his look alike. Platinum was also staring at her look alike. "Hi, my name Ash "said the Red look alike, "And my name's Dawn" said the Platinum look alike. "and my name is Brock" said the person who looked a lot like the Brock from the Dex Holders dimension. Right away brock took notice to Blue right away until Silver and Green were both giving him death stares.

The Dex Holders then introduced them selves, unfortunately..."Hi, I'm Dawn, what's your name?" Dawn asked Platinum. "I don't give my name to commoners." Platinum replied coldly. After everyone was introduced, there was only one question left.

"umm... you guys look a lot like us and some our friends." said Ash. The Dex Holders explain they were from another dimension and came here to compare the characteristics of this dimension to theirs. The Dex Holders soon showered the others with question

"Where's the nearest mall?" asked Blue, "Is there any pokemon contests here?" asked Ruby, "Where's the nearest Gym?" Asked Sapphire. Those questions were all asked within a time of two seconds and answered in twenty minutes.

" By the way, is there any sort of criminal organization here?" asked Green. "Well, actually there is..." said Ash before a large Meowth Balloon appeared with three figures inside the basket.

* * *

"Prepare for trouble!" The first figure said.

"And make it double!" Said the second figure.

"to.." the first figure speech was cut of by Diamond's question. " uhh.. Ash, who the heck are these people?" asked Diamond.

"That's Jessie and James from Team Rocket, they steal other people's pokemon!" said Ash.

"Yeah, and were about to steal your Pikachu!" said the Meowth. " Wait! That Meowth can talk, I've got to capture it!" said Crystal who already had several types of poke-balls out.

"Alright, Seviper get Pikachu!" said Jessie. "You to Carnivine!" said James. "Okay come out pika.."said Ash before he was cut off by Sapphire, Gold, Pearl, and Silver sending out there pokemon. The battle ended just as fast as it stared with all of Team Rocket's pokemon knocked out. "Okay, Pikachu use thunder bolt." said Ash. Pikachu released a powerful amount of electricity. "Were blasting off again!" yelled Team Rocket as they were blasted into the sky. "You're going to let them get away like that?" asked Silver. "Yup, they'll be back." said Ash. Silver then Face palmed.

* * *

"umm.. we have to go back our dimension now." said Yellow "If we stay here for more then an hour, then space will be distorted." " Okay, good luck with your research." said Ash. Then the Dex Holders stepped back into the Dimension Portal 2000.

* * *

"Welcome back everybody, how was Dimension X?" asked Professor Oak. There was a long pause of awkward silence. "Well, they have pokemon like us and.." said Crystal before Ruby started criticizing Dimension X's Team Rocket clothes. "I mean, those shoes are out of season and the colours just don't look fabulous at all." Ruby claimed. The other Dex Holders could only laugh or hit there head against the wall.

* * *

AN: And chapter 2 is done! Okay, a few things. One, Dimension X is the anime dimension, two Ash is travelling in Sinnoh here, and three I made Sapphire, Gold, Pearl, and Silver send out there pokemon because Sapphire, Gold, and Pearl are hotheads and Silver just hates Team Rocket. By the way I spelt colour the Canadian way. Okay hope you guys review, please with a cherry in top? If you give me some feedback on this I'll probably continue this.


	3. Chapter 3

What if three (What is the Dex Holders worked at the zoo)

AN: I'm back and thanks for reviewing everybody, I really appreciate it! I would also like to thank max Saturday for requesting the Dex Holders to work at a zoo; I can guarantee it will be hilarious. I too lazy to do the disclaimer today so Silver's going to say it.

Silver: No.

Me: Come on, please.

Silver: No.

Me: Just say the disclaimer.

Silver: Fine. Sam74 does not own Pokémon and never will, thank god.

Me: I heard that!

* * *

It was another hot summer day like any other day in the summer until, "Hey everybody, guess what?" Blue came rushing into Red's house where the Dex holders were watching a marathon of movies. "What do you want pesky girl?" said Green as Silver shot a death glare at him.

"We're being offered to help at a zoo!" exclaimed Blue with joy. Everyone else just looked at Blue blankly and continued watching Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets. "We'll get paid." said Blue gaining the attention of Gold, Ruby, and Platinum. "Do we get free food?" asked Diamond. Blue nodded her head while Pearl could only face-palm.

* * *

The next day….

"Okay, this list says where each of us is working." Said Blue "Let's see, Red and Yellow are working at the recovery center, Green and I are working at the ticket booth, Gold, Silver, and Crystal are working at the food court, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald will be giving tours to the visitors and Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum will be doing the same thing." All the Dex Holders then went to their respective locations, some enthusiastic about their job while others, in particular Gold and Silver who were complaining that there job was boring.

Meanwhile in the recovery center, Yellow and Red were helping out injured Pokémon, Yellow as using her powers to heal them and Red was just there to help. "Yellow, do you want to take a break?" asked Red. "No I'll work a bit longer." Replied Yellow blushing. Fortunately, Red didn't notice this.

One hour later…

"Yellow…Wake up!" said Red trying to shake Yellow up. Yellow then slowly woke up, "umm…. Did I fall asleep?" asked Yellow. "Yeah, you did because I think you kind of over used your powers, then when you were sleeping the manager thought you were slacking off so we both got…well… fired."

* * *

Meanwhile at the ticket booth…

"Greeeeen, I could use a little help over here!" said Blue who was operating the right side of the ticket booth. "No way pesky girl, besides, the line way longer on this side," said Green who was pretty busy himself. "Actually, I've got the longer line." Replied Blue as she gave some tickets to some visitors.

"Hey Green, I bet more people line up on my side then yours. What to make a bet?" asked Blue. "Whatever, I'll beat you any ways." Said Green smirking. "Okay, whoever has sold the least tickets in the next hour has to do what the other says, deal?" asked Blue.

So both Dex Holders began to decrease the price of tickets and put up random discounts. Unfortunately, the Manger came around to the ticket booth to check in. He took a long stare at the ticket prices, another long stare at Blue and Green who were attempting to change the prices, and then he said "Your both fired."

* * *

Meanwhile at the food court…

It was a disaster. Food and beverages were flying everywhere from hamburgers to hotdogs, from soda to milk shakes. "Gold! I told you not to say it's food fight Friday!" yelled Crystal who was dodging flying french-fries and onion rings. "Come on super serious gal, everyone is having a blast, what could possibly go wrong?" asked Gold. At that moment a handful of ketchup was dropped onto Gold's head. "I don't know, whoever did that." said Silver. Suddenly the food fight stopped. Almost like the food being thrown stopped in mid-air and everyone fell silent. Then the manger came in.

He stood there scanning the food covered floor then took the megaphone he was holding and said "you three are fired!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the normal type Pokémon exhibit…

"And if you look over here, you'll see a herd of tauros which are not as fabulous as…"said Ruby before he was cut off by sapphire. "Don't listen to him people, whatever Ruby says is wrong, okay people." Said Sapphire. Ruby was then pissed off by Sapphire and they both began to start arguing. Emerald then snatch a microphone, since Ruby and Sapphire wouldn't let Emerald use one. "And here ladies and gentlemen, you will see the typical couple…"announced Emerald before Ruby and Sapphire started beating up Emerald until the manger came up and said "The three of you are fired."

* * *

Meanwhile at the water type Pokémon exhibit…

Pearl and Diamond were doing a comedy skit and Platinum was answering the visitors questions.

"When you think of water type Pokémon you think of water type moves." said Pearl. " You don't say, there's the moves like water gun, water pulse, waterfall, watermelon…"said Diamond before Pearl wacked him. "No you dummy! That's a fruit." Said Pearl. At that very moment the manger came and said, "that was…hilarious! Come back tomorrow."

At the end of the day…

"Did you get fired?" was one of the main questions the Dex Holders asked each other and not to their surprise that almost everyone got fired.

* * *

AN: What do you think? Was this chapter hilarious or just okay? Not making you, but tell me what you think by reviewing. If you have any suggestions, just tell me if you are reviewing or PM me.


	4. Chapter 4

What if 4

What if the Dex Holders volunteered at Earl's academy?

* * *

AN: Thanks for reviewing everyone whether you reviewed for the first chapter, second, third, or all of them. I got two requests on what the Dex Holders get into next. I'm not saying who because I don't know if you want to be mentioned or not. So to the request of the Dex Holders getting banned from Wal-Mart, I will fit that into another chapter. I'll tell you at the end of this chapter, so here is Yellow with the disclaimer.

Yellow: umm…one question.

Me: Yes…

Yellow: Is anything embarrassing going to happen to be in this chapter?

Me: Maybe. Disclaimer please.

Yellow: Sam74 does not own Pokémon! If she did, she would probably make pokespe into an anime.

* * *

"Okay everyone, Professor Oak has recommended that we volunteer at Earl's academy for the day, so don't screw anything up unless you want to repeat what happened at the zoo." said Crystal who was standing in front of Earl's academy giving instructions to the other Dex Holders. "So everyone will supervise about fifteen kids." said Crystal "and you have to get to a classroom in….fourteen minutes and thirty seconds." Crystal said as she dashed off towards a class room.

* * *

In Red's class room…

"Uhhh…hi my names Red and…" said Red before a random little kid asked "Really?! The winner of the ninth Pokémon league?!" About one tenth of a second later, Red was being mauled…with questions like "How did your grass type win at a disadvantage" and "Who was the guy you beat?" and also "Can we see your Pokémon?" For the next hour Red had to explain how his Venusaur beat Green's Charizard and explain who Green was.

"Can you show us your Pokemon, pleaseeeee" said all fifteen six year-olds. "Sure" Red said as he sent out his Pikachu, Poliwarth, and Espeon. "Don't you have more pokemon?" asked a random kid. "Well, yeah but they're too big to let out inside the building, also you're all supposed to this work sheet. "Red said right before he was pelted with water balloons.

* * *

In Blue's class room…

"Hello children, my name's Blue and I'll be teaching…" said Blue before the fifteen kids the class started to make booing noises. "The art of surprise attacks." finished Blue as the class began to quiet down. "Now I'm going to hand out very important…technology for surprise attacks and in ten minutes we are going to surprise attack the class beside us on the left of us, okay" said Blue as many evil liked smiles appeared on many of the six-year old faces.

* * *

In Green's classroom…

"Hey mister! Can we do something that actually fun?" yelled one of pesky, as green referred to them, kid. "No, you have to complete the work sheet correctly first" said Green with a bored expression. Suddenly, out of nowhere the door was kicked open and fifteen kids came charging into the class room and handing the other kids water guns and then came Blue. "Blue, what the…" said green before he was sprayed with water and liquid cheese for the next five minutes.

* * *

In Yellow's classroom…

"Can we guess your age?" asked a random kid who was sitting in the front row of Yellow's class. "ummm….sure?" Yellow said and just like that a bunch of random number were yelled out loud from seven to one hundred. "Sorry, but none of you are correct." said Yellow. "Then how old are you?" asked the same random kid. "I'm seventeen." Said yellow as many mouth hanged opening disbelieve."

For the next hour the fifteen tried to find out if yellow was lying about here age or if she was suffering some sort of height dis order. Yellow could only hit her head on the desk and count down the minutes to three o'clock.

* * *

In Gold's classroom…

"Okay midget people, I'm going to teach you how to play poker." Said Gold to many confused six year old faces. In the next half hour, all fifteen kids were playing poker and betting away all sorts of things away from their allowances to their snack "This is awesome." Said one of the six year olds.

* * *

In Crystal's classroom…

"Okay, I'm just have to get something from the printer so everybody keep working on their work sheet." said Crystal as she left the classroom. Truth was she heard music from the classroom beside hers, which was Gold's, so that couldn't be good. Crystal then entered the classroom Gold was in and she saw fifteen little kids playing poker, music playing in the classroom and Gold with his feet on the desk. "Come and join the party, super serious gal." asked Gold.

Crystal then snapped and started lectured Gold on gambling and kids and how poker wasn't age appropriate. Crystal then collected the cards, poker chips, and the radio, then stormed off back to her own classroom.

* * *

In Silver classroom…

Silver was reading a book while the students were working hard on their work sheets. Why? There were scared out of their wits of Silver's icy stare.

* * *

In Ruby's classroom…

"Fashion is an important part of life and today we are going to learn about fashion dos and don'ts." said Ruby with enthusiasm while all fifteen kids in the class groaned and started to complain. "So can somebody give me an example of a fashion don't." asked Ruby. "Your hair. "yelled out a random kid. "Actually it's a hat and…" Ruby said before a bunch of kids tried to take off his hat.

* * *

In Sapphire's classroom…

Okay, she wasn't technically in a classroom with the fifteen little kids she was supposed to be teaching, instated her and fifteen kids were playing doge ball even though it was raining outside.

* * *

In Emerald's classroom…

"Hi guys! I'm back." said Emerald. "You don't have to do these worksheets so you can do whatever you guys want." As a result there were many paper air planes flying around the classroom.

* * *

In Diamond's classroom…

"Okay everybody, help your selves to the all you can eat buffet!" said Diamond as fifteen six year-old charged towards the buffet Diamond prepared two hours ago and all the food was gone in two minutes.

* * *

In Pearl's classroom…

"Why, why, why did I give them sugar?" Pearl said to himself. Precisely one hour ago Pearl decided to reward fifteen kids with sugar for completing their homework with candy, ice cream, cookies, and pure sugar. Within five minutes Fifteen kids began to run around like crazy.

* * *

In Platinum's classroom…

"Please tell us your name." asked a random kid "pleaseee." This had been going on for the past three hours. "For the last time I don't give my name to commoners!" said Platinum.

* * *

Sometime after four o'clock …

Crystal arrived at home and after hearing what happened during the day, she decided never to let any of the Dex Holders to teach at Earl's academy again.

* * *

AN: okay that was kind of a cheesy ending. But was it funny? I kind of forgot to mention this at the beginning but this takes place after the HG, SS arc. So you guys can review if you like and requests are welcome but I can guaranty I will write about it. Also the next chapter will be funnier than this one, trust me. Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

What if 5

What if the Dex Holders came to the real world?

AN: As in the Dex Holders actually came here somehow. I never seen a story like that been done so that's why I'm doing it.(yay creativity) Once again I don't feel like doing the disclaimer (that's how awesome it would be if I really did own pokemon) so Ruby is saying it.

Ruby: Why are we leaving our dimension again?

Me: Because it will be hilarious.

Ruby: Are there any malls there?

Me: I'll tell you after you do the disclaimer.

Ruby: Sam74 does not own pokemon, any sort of mall or store, anything Kraft related, Nintendo, or anything that's not the OC and her laptop. Is there a mall?!

Me: Maybe, maybe not. On with the story!

* * *

"Where the heck are we?" asked Gold as all the other Dex Holders gave him the look that said 'how should we know.' The Dex Holders had just fought Giratina and won… almost, they manged to get away when Giratina transported them to another dimension, and here they were now. Stuck in some random dimension, which had no Pokémon at all.

"Hey, there's a mall!" said Blue before running towards a store called Wal-Mart. Everyone else decided to follow because there was guaranteed that someone could tell them where they were. 'Wal-Mart….weird name for a store' thought emerald before… "Emerald, are you coming or not?" said Ruby who was already at the doors. "Fine." said Emerald as he stormed off to the store not really wanting to go.

"Let's see, there's a discount on this, food, and whatever this thing is." said Blue holding up a small box that said 'Nintendo 3DS.' And Blue wasn't the only one who was interested about what Wal-mart had to offer. Ruby was currently talking about how the clothing the store sold lacked style. "I mean, there's nothing that's a wow factor in here." Ruby said as he was digging through the t-shirts and randomly throwing them without looking. Yellow was sent off to get help since she was nicest out of all the Dex Holders while everyone else watched Blue and Ruby as they continued to find discounts and complain about the clothes selection. Except Gold who decided to grab as many Kraft dinners as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile…

" So were kind of lost and…" Yellow trailed off as she explained the situation to the manager of the Wal-Mart. The Manger, who looked confused said, "What do you mean by we." She said before she saw clothes on the floor, a bunch of discount items on the floor, and Gold with a handful of Kraft dinner boxes. The Manager slowly looked up at the Dex Holders and then yelled through a megaphone, "Security!" and a bunch of employees and security guards came out and chased each Dex Holder out of the store.

"Looks like were banned." said Green as he gave annoyed look at Blue. "What did I ever do?" Blue said back at Green and the two began to argue. "Come on guys, were not going to get anywhere if you keep arguing." said Red.

"Even if you did stop arguing you would get nowhere." said a cool voice "You're defiantly not from here." said the same voice. The Dex Holders all turned in surprise to see a medium height girl with wavy dark brown hair with glasses behind them. "First of all who the heck are you, secondly, where are we." Said Silver looking at her suspiciously.

"Name's Sky." Said the girl "and you're in Toronto." Sky said. The Dex Holders only replied with blinking. "Ontario." Sky said again with the same response from the Dex Holders. "Canada." Sky said with more confused looks. "North America" Sky said with even more confused looks. "Western hemisphere, Earth!" said Sky with the Dex Holders finally understanding that they were in fact still on earth.

"Wait a sec…. who are all of you and where did you come from?" asked Sky. "Well actually, we're sort of from another dimension." Sapphire started. "Explain." said Sky.

Many introductions and explanations later…

"So this Giratina thing brought you here by accident, right?" asked Sky. "Yup and… "said Diamond before he started eating rice balls again before Pearl started whacking him with a fan.

"Can you show us around?" asked Yellow. "Okay but on one condition…" said Sky while the Dex Holders looked somewhat surprised. "don't screw anything up…"

One none insane hour later…

* * *

"That's your house?!" was the reaction of the Dex Holders when they got to Sky's house. "Umm… it's no mansion you know it's just a …" Sky said before "Can we go in?" asked Emerald. "I guess…" started Sky before all thirteen Dex Holders ran into the house. Five seconds later the fridge was completely empty as well as the freezer.

"Oh well, at least I can be alone." thought Sky as she went to her room, the only place the Dex Holders haven't been. Sky then took out a book and began to read it. The book happened to be called Pokespe volume 14. "These people look exactly like the characters in this manga…weird." thought Sky as she continued reading. "Heck, they even have the same names…What!" said Sky knowing that two people that look exactly alike, have the exact same name, and act exactly the same was impossible unless. Unless they were in fact the same…..

Suddenly, all the Dex Holders ran right into the room. "What cha reading?" asked Sapphire as she took the book. "Yeah, about that, you may want to check it out." Said Sky before there was completely silence.

Thirty minutes of explaining later…

"So you guys are fictional characters in this dimension." concluded Sky. "Wait, if we really are just characters in a manga and you really did read all the volumes then you won't mind if we test you." asked Platinum with many of the Dex Holders agreeing that they should test Sky. "Fire away." said Sky.

* * *

Many questions later….

"You got them all correct." Crystal said in a stunned expression as well as every other Dex Holder. "Well, a lot of people would of got them correct." said Sky as a unusual black shape appeared out of mind air. " Umm… you know that Giratina thing you were talking about earlier, I think it's back ." said Sky and now the Dex Holders Looking at the legendary Pokémon that had appeared before them. Expecting Giratina to go on a rampage everyone decided it would be best to take cover, since it might be dangerous to let their pokemon out in a dimension that Pokemon don't technically exists, with pillows, pots, and anything else they could find. But to their surprise, giratina went to the fridge and opened it. Two seconds later the ghost and dragon Pokémon was eating Diamond's stash of food.

"It was just…hungry!?" everyone yelled as Giratina continued eating happily and then, to their surprise the Pokemon seemed to be offering the Dex Holders a ride back to their dimension. "You guys better get going." Said Sky sounding a bit disappointed "my parents are gonna be home in a minute and judging on what happened at Wal-Mart, they're not going to take a liking to any of you." Said Sky laughing a little bit.

"If we come back here again, can we see you again." asked Emerald who was hoping for a yes. "On one condition." replied Sky gaining the attention of the Dex Holders. "Don't screw anything up."

* * *

AN: Sorry I didn't update sooner (it's what vacation does to you.) And I also hope that this chapter was just as funny as the previous chapters. Again, it would be awesome if you reviewed and you may request something but I can't guarantee it will actually happen so if your request doesn't get put in the fanfic please, please don't kill me. By the way I choose Toronto randomly. Stay tuned for more random and hilarious things!


	6. Chapter 6

What if 6

What if the Dex Holders switched bodies.

* * *

AN: I'm going to make this very interesting, trust me. Even there's been a bunch of movies, TV episodes, and stories on people switching bodies but this will be one that you defiantly won't forget. Unfortunately, I will only be typing up three more chapters after this. Fortunately, I will start a new fic as soon as this is done. And now Blue is going to say the disclaimer.

Blue: Great plot! Who am I switching bodies with?

Me: You know perfectly well. (insert somewhat evil grin)

Blue: …..

Me: Disclaimer….

Blue: Sam74 does not own Pokespe or the movie Freaky Friday. Take it away Sam!

Me: And this mess starts like this…

* * *

One Friday night, The Dex Holders were all at Platinum's mansion watching Freaky Friday on a giant flat screen television. "Technically, it's impossible to switch bodies. "said Green who thought this movies was stupid and a waste of time. " Greeeeen you're ruining the movie." complained Blue as Sapphire turned up the volume so it would override Blue's complaints.

The movie soon finished and the Dex Holders (other than Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum) boarded the ferry back to their own region. Little did everyone know that Manaphy was bored and wanted some fun with the Dex Holders so it decided, heck I'm going to use heart swamp on these people. And that's exactly what Manaphy did.

* * *

The next day…

Yellow got up but she felt different. She felt taller and heavier and she was in…Red's room?! Then she decided to just go splash some water on her face hoping this was just her imagination. Unfortunately, it wasn't. 'OMG! I'm in Red's body!' Yellow thought. So then she went to get Red's pokegear an call him. Unfortunately, Red had a very dis-orgainized so it was awhile before Yellow was able to find his pokegear.

"Umm… Red, I'm sort of in your body are you in…"asked Yellow who then trailed off. "Yeah I'm in your body Yellow."said Red who was pretty surprised when he realized he was in Yellow's body. "So… just to let you know Fangirls come and try to break in from ten o'clock to nine o'clock at night good luck." Said Red quickly and hung up.

'Wait… it's ten o'clock…..now.' thought Yellow 'and that means…' Suddenly, a rock broke a window with a note tied to it saying "be mine" with a little heart next to it. Yellow could only get some water balloons and start throwing them.

Red ,who was once again in Yellow's body, was fishing but not having much luck. "How does Yellow catch anything that's not a magikarp!" yelled Red but instead Yellow's voice came out.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Viridian city…

"Green, why am I wearing something so boring and plain." Complained Blue when she saw what Green was wearing on her body. "Whatever pesky girl, since your me now you have to be at the gym today from noon until six pm." Green replied who was wondering how he and Blue got into this mess. "Okay, you're me at the moment so the only thing to do today is visit Silver, bye ." said Blue quickly as she ran off to the Viridian Gym. Green was only grumbling on how he had to visit Silver as he decided to go off into the city to find wherever Silver was.

'Hmm… Green said I didn't have to be at the gym until noon so I think I'll go shopping!' Blue thought as she sprinted towards the nearest mall to go "fix" Green's fashion sense.

'Why, why, why do I have to visit him, why am I even listening to pesky girl.' Thought Green as he walked down the streets of Viridian city. Until, "Hey sis." Said Silver as he approached who he thought was Blue. 'Now or never.' thought Green. "Hi…Silv."said Green awkwardly but to his surprise Silver didn't cared being called "Silv."

"uhhh… how's life?" asked Green trying not to be too suspicious. "Normal" said Silver with no emotion. Green then realized he could get a bunch of stuff out about him so he could black mail him. That being because not only did he look like Blue, he sounded like her. "Come on Silv, you can tell me anything." Said Green who was trying to sound as Blue liked as possible. "Okay, but it's a long story…"

* * *

Meanwhile in New Bark town…

"Don't forget you have to finish a report on Smeargles, go to Earl's academy at 3 pm sharp, and one more thing... you have to be like me." said Crystal who was unfortunately stuck in Gold's body. "What do you mean, I already look and sound like you." complained Gold who wasn't surprised that Crystal's life was so boring and…serious. "act a little more responsible." Said Crystal and then went into Gold's house.

' This is so boring' thought Gold who had to finish the last page of a report about Smeargles and was only one sentence in. 'Whatever, it's three so I'm supposed to be going over to the Academy place or whatever it's called.' Thought Gold who descried to jump out the window ride Crystal's Xatu to Violet city.

'I wonder what gold does' thought Crystal who was flipping channels on Gold's television because she, or rather Gold did nothing else. 'Since I'm "Gold" I guess it would be okay to use his billiard cue.' She thought, after all, it did hold up Lugia's mouth once so who knows what it is made out of.

* * *

Meanwhile in the out skirts of Petalburg City…

"Great, not only am I stuck in prissy boy's body and sound like him, I have to use his pokemon too." grumbled Sapphire who was training Ruby's Pokemon since her own pokemon didn't realize that her and Ruby switched bodies. 'Well, he can't tell me what to do' thought Sapphire 'he won't mind that much if I don't groom his pokemon.' Sapphire thought as she and Ruby's pokemon continued to train. Until Ruby's Dad, Norman ran into them.

"uhhh… hi…dad" said Sapphire to Norman trying not to sound too suspicious. "You have changed your mind about contests I see." Said Norman who fortunately, didn't suspect anything. "umm…yeah." Said Sapphire trying to act casually. There was a long a moment of silence. "That's great! Now we can have the father son time we never had!" Norman said enthusiastically as he dragged off who he thought was his son towards Petalburg city. 'oh boy, this is gonna be a long day.' Thought Sapphire.

' How can Sapphire live here?' thought Ruby who decided to make Sapphire's pokemon more… fabulous. "Okay and…done." said Ruby as he finished yet another costume for one of Sapphire's pokemon. ' I wonder what sapphs doing now?' thought Ruby before Professor Birch, or rather Sapphire's dad came in.

"uhhh…hi dad." Ruby said to Proffesor Birch trying to sound normal. "ummm are you into contests again because I notice this looks very….different." said Proffesor Birch when he looked around Sapphire's hide out which was now organized and had many accessories for Pokemon. " Well yeah." said Ruby trying not to give away his personality. "Well it's Great that you're back to your very old self. And don't forget about that field research you have to do." Proffesor Birch said to who he thought was Sapphire and left. 'Field research? Sapph never said anything about that, oh well 'thought Ruby as he continued to sew to his content… until Emerald arrived.

"Sapphire, Professor Oak just told us we have a Dex Holder meeting in a week." said Emerald then looked around and saw Sapphire's pokemon wearing accessories. "Uhh… you Ruby in disguise?" asked Emerald. "No." Ruby said hoping Emerald would believe him. "Okay, see you." said Emerald who then left. 'Close call.' thought Ruby.

Meanwhile in Twinleaf town…

"uhh.. Dia, are you sick or something, you're not really eating anything." Pearl said to who he thought was Diamond but was really Platinum who had switched bodies with the actual Diamond. "Well, I'm…" started Platinum 'come on think 'she thought. "I'm going to change my habits" she said to an almost unconvinced Pearl. "Okay, what to practices are new act?" asked Pearl. "sure."

Pearl: When you think of pokemon, you think of different personalities.

"Diamond": …You don't say?

Pearl: Some pokemon are timid, some are bold

"Diamond": Some are modest, some are quirky. And there personalities can affect there stat grow.

"Umm….maybe today's an off day for you,Dia."said Pearl after hearing the not so funny punch line. "So well practice tomorrow, see you!" said Pearl who ran off to his House. 'Weird, what did I mess up on?' thought Platinum as she walked back to "her" house, which turned out to be pretty roomy for a house.

"Miss Platinum, would you like …another serving?" asked Sebastian, Platinum's butler who was surprised on the amount of food that was being served to the heiress. "Yes please!" said Diamond who sound quite happy even though he was stuck in Platinum's body. "Right away" said Sebastian as he sped to the kitchen to get more macaroni and cheese. 'This is the life' thought Diamond as his seventh plate of dinner appeared in front of him.

'Wow, that was hilarious.' Manaphy thought after witnessing failing fishing, a battle with rabid fangirls, some interesting shopping, and an interesting way of getting information to blackmail with. Not to mention the so called father son time, funny field work, a tragic fail at being hilarious, and many plates of food. But Manaphy decided enough was enough and reversed heart swamp. 'Can't wait till next time thought Manaphy as it dived back into the ocean.

* * *

Post ending…

"Dear Diary, yesterday I couldn't write because somehow I got stuck in Red's body. I learned something about Red while in his body, he's attacked by fan girls every day. "Wrote Yellow in her diary after finally going back to her own body. "P.S, Red id also terrible at fishing."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Blue! What did you do to my clothes!" Yelled Green on his Pokegear. When Green mysteriously returned back to his body he discovered Blue's "improvement" on his wardrobe. His once normal black polo shirts and purple pants were now different kinds of shirts with many bright colors and skinny jeans with holes in them, witch Green thought was stupid. "Don't you just love it!" said Blue sounding very chirpy. "No, I hate it, pesky girl. "said Green and then hung up.

"Aww….Green hung up on me." pouted Blue "oh well." Blue's pokegear rang again but instead of Green, it was Silver.

"Hi Silv." said Blue cheerfully. "Hi sis,… umm can we talk about what I told you about yesterday?" said Silver somewhat quickly. "ummmm…well you see about that, funny story." said Blue before she began to tell Silver how she somehow switched bodies with Green.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Gold, why did you not finish that report and why did you let the kids at Earl's academy have a whole afternoon of free time?! They wrecked the place!" yelled Crystal at Gold. "Well, I could say the same thing to you, super serious gal, what happened to by billard cue? Did you lose it?" questioned Gold as the both of them continued to argue.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Dad for the last time, I still like contests!" yelled Ruby. "But you said you liked battles yesterday, we even battled and I recorded It." said Norman who was now very annoyed with his son. 'Sapphire' thought Ruby.

"Sapphire did you complete the field research from yesterday?" asked Professor Birch. 'Oh, snap, Ruby didn't do that field research' thought Sapphire. She was right.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So let me get this straight, you switched bodies with Platinum?!" asked Pearl who was stunned but then soon understood why yesterday's practice wasn't that successful. "What was it like being Platinum?' asked Pearl who was full of curiosity. "Awesome." said Diamond remembering how much food he got.

"Sebastian, did I really eat seven plates last night?" asked Platinum. "Well that was you,yes" responded the butler. "Well you see about that….funny story."

* * *

AN: I'm sorry I didn't update for a while there but it took me a really long time to write this. Anyways, read and review. Seriously, I need opinions on this. Stay tuned for more!


	7. Chapter 7

What if the Dex Holders had a video game competition?

AN: Well, I said in the summery their going to be playing video games so I'm just going to write it now. The games that are going to play are Pokemon (yes the actual game), Mario kart, Pac Man, and Mario tennis open. I now there are a lot of Mario games but I don't really play games like Call of Duty. Today, the person who going to say the disclaimer will be…(spins giant wheel with Dex Holder's names on it) Red. Okay, take it away!

Game Red: …..

Me: No, I meant manga Red! (I will beat you game Red!)

Red: Sorry I'm late!

Me: That's cool, you just need to say the disclaimer.

Red: Sam74 does not own Pokemon or any sort of video game related object.

Me: Thanks, now let's get this party started!

* * *

"It's great that everyone made it today." said Blue who decided to invite all the Dex Holders to her house for an unknown reason. "Why are here pesky girl?" asked Green who then received one of Silver's death glares. "Well, isn't it obvious." said Blue who just smiled. "Uhhh… not really." said Pearl who failed to notice the thirteen Nintendo 3DS lying around and the giant Pac Man arcade machine. Everyone then simultaneously hit their head on the wall.

"Well, if it hasn't occurred to you, were having a bit of a competition." Blue said before she started to explain how this little "contest" was going to work. Firstly, the Dex holders would be playing Mario kart, then Pac Man, then Mario tennis open, and finally Pokemon the video game. "Whoever makes it to the top will get whatever they want from the rest of us for a whole week or better known as you get twelve personal slaves for a day." said Blue who had a somewhat creepy smile on her face. In less than a second twelve Dex Holders (Yellow did not want to compete so the bet was dropped to eleven "slaves") were holding a Ds and wearing many different game faces*.

Since you could only race seven other people at a time, everyone decided to split up into groups of eight or less. This resulting as Red, Blue, Green, Gold, Crystal ,Silver, Ruby, and Sapphire racing each other. And Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum racing each other with four other computer operated players. The goal was to beat your "rivals" ( any actual person you were racing.) Three…two…one appeared on everyone screens and before you knew it, they started.

* * *

Many dissing and launching of weapons* later…

"Ha! Take that prissy boy and everybody else!" yelled Sapphire who successfully won first while Silver and Gold decided Sapphire was using cheats. Unfortunately they were wrong and got trashed by Sapphire.

" Well it's obvious that Sapph didn't use cheats, after all she acts like a barbarian." claimed Ruby.

"What was that Prissy?!" said Sapphire who was now pissed at Ruby.

"How did your race go Emerald?" asked Crystal while Ruby and Sapphire continued arguing. "Actually I didn't win but it was also really boring." said Emerald.

_Flashback_

"No way I'm going to lose to you shorty!"

" It's vertically challenged!" yelled Emerald as Pearl when Platinum's avatar passed them. Except Pearl and Emerald were too busy dissing each other to notice.

"Yes I …what, how did I get second?" said Pearl who became pissed at his Ds while Diamond finished eating food that he filled several backpacks with. "Alright, are we starting now" asked Diamond cheerfully as Emerald, Pearl, and Platinum face palmed.

_End of flashback_

Both Platinum and Sapphire were racing their avatars intently, intense enough that they really didn't care about the computer operated players until…. "Yes! I wooooooooon!" yelled Sapphire as she ran a victory lap around Blue's living room.

* * *

"Okay, now we are going to be playing Pac Man!" said Blue with lots of enthusiasm because she was the master of Pac Man as far as she was concerned. "Whoever beats the high score wins."

"Ummm… Blue where did you get this arcade machine." asked Red who began to set a high score. "I just borrowed it." said Blue trying not to sound to suspicious.

Many attempts to beat a high score later…

Blue's high score of 67,000 that everyone had failed to beat much to Blue's satisfaction. Even Green didn't come close to her score. "Any other challengers?" asked Blue who herd nothing but silence. "Okay, this round goes to me."

* * *

" Okeydokey, looks like were playing Mario tennis open, whoever gets the most smash aces, return aces, and severing aces in total wins this round." said Blue. "We have two hours to get as many as we can, starting, now!"

Two video game action packed hours later…

"Okay let's tally up the results!" said Blue making sure everybody wasn't making any last shots and seeing how many of each ace they got.

"And t-the winner is…" stuttered Blue. 'ughh… I don't want to admit it's Green' thought Blue to herself. "Green" she mumbled. "Sorry, didn't catch that, pesky girl." said Green smiling smugly.

"You won…the battle." said Blue sulking off.

* * *

"Okay, our final round is a video game tournament of Pokémon!" said Blue. "We'll each battle each other and whoever wins the most wins this round."

Half way through the battles…

"This is way too easy, I got five wins and one loss." claimed Sapphire who was rubbing in her number of wins to Ruby who wasn't so lucky because he only got Three wins and three loses.

"Okay, we get it, you did a heck lot better than me!" screamed Ruby who once again began arguing with Sapphire.

"Tough luck super serious gal, looks like I actually beat you at something." said, an evil grinning Gold, who had beat Crystal in a heated virtual battle.

"As long as you don't win this whole thing, I really don't care." said Crystal who was wondering why see didn't just quit like Yellow or better yet, come at all.

Many heated virtual battles later…

"How many wins did everyone get?" is what everyone asked after another hour of gaming.

Red: 11

Green: 10

Blue: 10

Gold: 8

Silver: 9

Crystal: 8

Ruby: 6

Sapphire: 10

Emerald: 7

Diamond: 6

Pearl: 8

Platinum: 7

" Looks like Red wins ' no surprise there' thought Blue as Red just seemed to be relived he didn't lose.

"Sense we have a tie, we'll have rock paper scissors match, one on one and the two winners will battle it out. "said Blue who decided to challenge Sapphire.

One rock paper scissors later…

Unfortunately, Red and Sapphire, who actually knew how to handle power responsibly, did not win so it was down to Blue and Green.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

* * *

Post ending

"I can't believe I lost against you." grumbled Green as he entered the most expensive restaurant in Kanto. Blue had won the tie breaker about twenty four hours ago and had also won eleven free "helpers" for the week but yet she excused everybody but Green.

After a large order of dinner…

"Blue, how much did you order?!" yelled Green, loud enough that the whole restaurant herd.

"Nothing much." said, Blue almost too cheerfully.

" Well… you're paying for your share." Green said as many eyes were still looking at the both of them.

"Well…. You loss so I say money's on you." Blue said as she practically skipped out of the restaurant. "Oh, by the way, were going on a shopping spree, so bring your credit card and some cash."

'This is going to be one long week' thought Green as he paid the food bill in misery.

* * *

AN: So, how was it? Funny, terrible, completely awesome? About the little *. When I say game faces, it kind of refers to a poker face to, and I don't know if the items in Mario kart are referred to weapons or not. By the way, this fanfic is nearing its end. (Booing noises) But, I started writing fanfic two. This is based on the HGSS games.

So, as always, please keep reading and reviewing! See you next update!


	8. Chapter 8

What if the Dex Holders were in the Hunger Games.

AN: This maybe already been done before but this time, it will be happy ever after. (I can't stand the Dex Holders dying, it's too sad.) Besides, this story does not fall under the category of 'tragedy.' I would also like to thank once again to everyone who reviewed and gave me great advice that I will take into consideration. So here's Green with the disclaimer.

Green: You're almost as annoying as pesky girl.

Me: You say that 25% of the time and would you say the disclaimer already.

Green: (sighs) Sam74 does not own Pokemon ,the Hunger games, the slender man,and any mention of characters. By the way, one question.

Me: Ask away.

Green: It says here in your rough copy not all of us are…..(gets cut off by me)

Me: Greeeeen don't spoil it! Okay let's get these games started and may the odds be ever in your favor! (P.S their going to the 74th Hunger Games)

* * *

"Gee, super serious gal, you don't have to be so boring, can't I just go in the Dimention Portal 2000 for one second" asked Gold for the five hundredth and ninety-seventh time in the Dex Holder meeting this morning.

"Gold! For the last time, no, you know perfectly well that the Dimention Portal is still a proto time and even if it did work, you would only have a hour before, you mess up the dimension your in." said Crystal as the other Dex Holders continued to watch them argue.

"Fine, super serious gal, I don't really care about this giant piece of metal." said Gold as he kicked the proto-type machine. Suddenly the machine began to spark and shake violently. There was a large rattle and a burst of bright light. Then was deadly quiet.

* * *

A few mintues of travelling at light speed….

"Thanks a lot Gold, this is your fault that you got us stuck in who knows where and everyone else seems to be somewhere else." said Crystal trying to find signs of civilization. "Thank god we're not dead."

"Chill, super serious gal, you don't have to be so yourself." complained Gold who seemed a little too relaxed on the situation.

"Not be myself? How the heck is that possible… is that civilization?" asked Crystal when both she and Gold stumbled into what they thought was a city. Suddenly an unusual person asked "Any volunteers for tribute?"

Suddenly, Gold ran up on the stage pulling Crystal up with him. "We volunteer for this tribute position you speak of." yelled Gold out to the crowd who began to cheer.

"Great, this is fantastic! Tell me what your names are." asked the person who was standing up on the stage with bright orange hair.

"The name's Gold and this is super serious gal." said Gold before Crystal elbowed him hard. "I mean her name's Crystal…not super serious gal."

"Excellent, now the train is just beside the justice building." said the orange haired person as many people dressed in white began escorting the two towards the train station.

* * *

"Red, do you know where we are?" asked Yellow who decided it was okay to go into this village or town. "Well, no but I guess we could ask that guy with the weird clothes and hair." responded Red.

"Ummm… do you know where we are?" asked Yellow.

"Of course I do, this is district elven. Say you two wouldn't mind volunteering for tribute would you." asked odd looking guy.

"Sure." said Red having no idea what "tribute" actually meant.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of District eleven, I am proud to present these two people as our tributes!" said the odd guy as many cheers and applause were herd.

* * *

"Hey, what the heck? You better back off you creepy people dressed in white!" yelled Sapphire at the four peace keepers dragging her towards a train station.

"Saph, I think their just taking us to the train we agreed to go on." said Ruby who was also being escorted by peacekeepers.

'Why did we accept that tribute offer?' thought Sapphire.

* * *

"Diamond, these people, are they supposed to crowd us like this?" asked Platinum who was considering yelling out insults to the peace keepers. Diamond was didn't hear her because he was surrounded by peacekeepers and he was thinking of food.

* * *

"District twelve; it seems we have another offer for our tributes. Instead of Kaitness and Peta, these two people will take their place." said a woman with a pink wig who was also known as Effie who was pointing at Blue and Green.

"So long suckers." said Kaitness and Peta as they jumped off the stage, literally. That was an hour ago before both Green and Blue were thrown (not literally) on to a train going to this capital place where they had to participate in these Hunger Games.

"Greeeeen aren't you excited! These games sound like fun." Blue said with surprisingly a lot of enthusiasm.

"Doesn't it trouble you that those other people on stage left happy and not disappointed." responded Green in a monotone voice. " There's defiantly something going on here."

"Relax Green, were on a luxurious train, we're being served the best food ever and everyone's super nice. I'm sure those people were just being kind and considerate." said Blue who was waiting for more strawberries.

* * *

'Thanks a lot Gold. If you actually had a brain you wouldn't have transfer basically all of us to some random dimension.' thought Silver as he wandered the long streets of the Capital. But again for Silver this was a regular thing except…. a lot of people were staring at him. Until…

"Hey kid." said a guy in a trench coat.

Silver decided to give a death glare. "You talking to me?" Silver asked.

"Yes, how would you like help out the game makers." offered the shady looking guy.

"uhhh… sure." responded as he followed this "game maker" guy. 'At least it's better than being out here.'

Four or five days later…

* * *

'Dear diary, I know I'm not actually writing this down but remind me to write it down later.' thought Yellow as she began to wander through the woods again. ' I'm in a another dimension and I'm in these "Hunger Games" where people, or should I say everyone basically under nineteen trying kill each other. The people here are crazy but at least I have most of my friends here with me.'

"Yellow, hurry up or those four insane kids are going to end up trying killing us again." nagged Blue as she snapped Yellow out of her thoughts. Luckily for the Dex Holders, those four insane kids were the only people left other than them. Unfortunately, no one could find Silver, Diamond, or Emerald.

"Hey, there's a note here." said Green picking up a piece of paper stuck on to a rock.

' If your name is not a color or a gemstone, stop reading this now or we will release the slender man on you. If you fulfill these qualifications listen carefully: Hi guys, it's us. (Silver, Emerald, Pearl) okay these Game maker dudes hired us sort of to help them with some sort of fight to death games. Good news, we were able to get the Dimension Portal 2000 here. Bad news, it's 3km west from where you are right now. Good Luck. (P.S Silver tried kill you, Green)

'I'm going kill that kid.' thought Green as he followed everyone else three Km west…towards the careers' camp.

Meanwhile in the Game maker room…

* * *

"Awesome they got the note!" cheered Emerald who began to jump up and down like crazy. Many of the Game makers began take notice and stare at him with a look that said "What the heck dude."

"Shut up dude." said Silver trying to get the wandering eyes of the other game makers.

"Says the guy who plays favorites." taunted Emerald who only caused more attention to draw to them.

"Both of you quit it!" yelled Pearl with now everybody's eyes on the three.

* * *

Back with everyone else…

"Okay, here's the plan people." said Red in a loud whisper " We all have at least one weapon of some kind. But they also have weapons but there's more of us then them. Our strategy should be to attack from all directions so it will be three or four of us verses one of them."

One minute later…

"Three, two, one,… attack!" yelled everybody as they charged toward their four remaining enemies.

War cries were yelled, punches were thrown, and there was surprisingly a lot of dissing and thrash talking. (not saying that every form of dissing was good.)

"Dude your luck is so bad it ran out long ago." said a guy with blonde hair to Gold who just laughed because the guy's attempt of dissing was terrible.

"Dude your luck is so bad you never had it and your luck is so bad thirteen must appear thirteen times in your life." retorted Gold before Crystal face palmed and decided to just knock out the other guy by kicking stones roughly the size of poke-balls at the other guy.

"That was pretty awesome super serious gal." said Gold before he had to dodge a punch that was throw at him (not from Crystal.)

"Thanks, but there's still three psychos trying to kill us." Crystal said while gathering more rocks until two other people passed out.

"Make that one psycho left." Gold said rushing into combat with Red and Green.

* * *

Two minutes later…

"At least, the psychos are knocked out." said Sapphire trying to keep things positive because everyone was basically lost. Until Ruby tripped on a tree or what he thought was a tree but was really Emerald, Pearl, and Silver camouflaged as a trees to get away from the Game makers.

"Guys, we found the Dimension thingy machine." said Emerald who instantly got pissed at Ruby because he basically blew Emerald cover.

"Hate to break it to you guys but…" Silver said before was cut off by an explosion. " the game maker people are out to get us."

Fifty Nano -second later…

There was nothing left, just silence, absolute silence.

* * *

Post ending…

"Gold I hope you know the consequences of using the Dimension Portal 2000 without permission and when it's stills a proto type." lectured Prof. Oak. "For that you will have to do lab work for the next few months, with no weekends off."

Gold could only hang his mouth open and then got to "work" because little did the Professor know that Gold decided to move his pool table into the lab. Unfortunately, Gold wasn't aware that his every move and word was being caught on video by crystal and Silver.

* * *

AN: Oh my gosh this took me forever to write the actual chapter. It's not exactly my best work but it's still good right? Okay, just to let all followers that don't know this, the last chapter is the next chapter I'm typing up. (Throws rotten tomatoes at me) But, I am almost done the next chapter for my next fic. Thanks for reading again and it would be awesome if I could get your opinion for this chapter or ideas for the next chapter just put it in a review or PM me. Thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9

What if the Dex Holders got to work at summer camp?

AN: I would just like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! It means a lot to me. I know this is the last chapter (insert booing noises and throwing rotten fruit such as tomatoes here.) But I will be posting the first chapter of my new fanfic . (yay!) So about the chapter itself, well there have been several scenarios where the Dex Holders have gotten jobs that got, out of hand, but in honor of summer , The Dex Holders will yet again crack you up, hopefully. And about the camp, it's the kind of camp where you stay overnight. And now here is Crystal with the disclaimer.

Crystal: Sam74 does not own Pokémon ,any sort of sports or games, and any sort of song. May I say a few other things?

Me: define a "few."

Crystal: Only three or four things

Me: Okay, but the readers don't like long AN's.

Crystal: Gold don't do anything stupid, don't call me "SSG", you better not blame anything on me, and absolutely no bad examples of anything in front of any one.

Me: This is gonna be good.

* * *

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall ninety-nine bottles of beer, take one down pass it around, ninety-nine of beer on the wall…ninety-eight bottles of..." sang the bus full of kids that were anxious about going to camp ages from four year old to twelve year olds.

'When this going to stop?' thought Crystal who decided to volunteer herself and the other Dex Holders to help out an overnight camp called Camp fun-day. 'I guess not Gold's not helping.' Thought Crystal as Gold began to join the count down. Right now they were riding on a humid, sweaty bus, in the middle of who know where, with about one hundred and something, loud and hyper kids.

After about ninety more verses and a lot people asking "are we there yet."…

"Yay were here!" yelled about one hundred kids who ran off the bus trampling Emerald in the process.

"Hey watch it!" said Emerald who looked like he was going to beat up the kids who ran over him. "Rald come down, were basically responsible for all these kids." reminded Crystal "Sure,were not the actual consolers but were volunteering here and we can still technically get fired."

* * *

One minute later….

"Umm… I've got really good news and bad news." stammered Yellow who was looking at her e-mail with wide eyes while twelve other Dex Holders started at Yellow with un- blinking eyes. "Well, the good news is that the camp is going stop running after this week."

"Why?!" asked each Dex Holder at the same time that it caught some of the young campers eyes.

"Yeah, that's the bad news, all the consolers' quit." said Yellow as jaws dropped and eyes popped.

"Why would they do that?!" screamed Sapphire with rage, enough that there were many eyes looking the Dex Holders way. Yellow could only shrug not knowing what to say. "Well they did leave a list of what activities we do during the week." Yellow showed everyone her e-mail with the following instructions….

In the morning, go for a hike for two hours, then do arts and crafts (see different crafts farther down), have lunch in the mess hall. In the afternoon, you can either play an outdoor game, do archery, go on the high ropes, go canoeing, or go swimming. Then eat dinner in the mess hall. After you may let the campers play an indoor game of their choice in the indoor gym.

But, for the first day here, play some ice breakers with your cabin group, the list of your cabin group is in the main office which is located beside the mess hall.

As for Friday, at night you may have a bon fire at the fire pit which is five minutes along the hiking rote.

* * *

Two hours later…

"Now that we all know each other, we'll play another game before we have to go to dinner." said Blue to the group of eleven and twelve year olds she was originally was supposed to supervise but now had full responsibility of their well-being. "So what would you like to do?"

"Can we have a pillow fight?"

"Sure." said Blue who just smiled as twenty girls began to hit each other with pillows.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later…

A once perfectly normal, clean, and up to standard mess hall was now living up to its name, literally. mash potatoes were dripping from the ceiling, vegetables, un-wanted and un-eaten were everywhere…literally. The low quality chicken was being thrown back and forth the two sides of the mess hall. But the chocolate chip cookies were mostly consumed, even the extra in the back of the kitchen that some of the campers broke into. In short, it was a complete disaster.

"Everyone return to their cabins NOW!" yelled Crystal through a mega-phone as the food war stopped and somehow every camper returned to their cabin without saying anything…literally.

* * *

One clean-up of a whole mess hall and night later…

"Are we there yet." Wined more than fifty kids as they hiked the route around the camp which was supposed to take only an hour but somehow Gold got everyone lost in the middle of nowhere.

"We're half way their midget people." said Gold who was basically lying to them since they've being walking in circles for the last twenty minutes.

"You said we were halfway an hour ago."

"Well….were here now." sighed Gold with relief because after two hours walking in the middle of nowhere and almost losing more than fifty kids, it would be a relief.

* * *

Later (much later) ….

Thirty something kids were at the camp's archery rage shooting arrows, but not at the targets, instead arrows being shoot from four year olds to ten year olds aimed their bows and arrows at Ruby.

"Thanks a lot Sapph, why did you tell them to do that?!" said Ruby who was basically running for his life.

_Flashback… _

"Okay we are doing archery now, ya hear." said Sapphire who was setting up the targets for everyone to shoot at. "And guess what? If any of ya can take prissy boys hat with an arrow" said Sapphire pointing to Ruby's hat "I'll give ya seconds of dessert."

"Really?"

"Really." nodded Sapphire as thirty something kids began stringing their arrows, aiming them, and letting out their loudest war cries.

_End of flashback… _

"Seriously Sapp, this is getting out of hand." said Ruby beginning a fail attempt to climb up a tree.

"Fine. Guys shoot at the targets again, the contest is off."

"Why?"

"Because I said it was." said Sapphire while angry glares were launched. Precisely ten seconds later Ruby and Sapphire where both dogging arrows and wondering if they should quit.

* * *

The next day…

"Gooooal" yelled forty or so kids as they cheered and high fived each other and waited for the ball to be palced in the middle of the field so there could be another face off. Unfortunately this was no ordinary game of soccer, it was forty against two, campers against Red and Yellow.

"Ummm…. Red isn't you think we should just let them play by themselves twenty on twenty?" asked Yellow who was playing the goalie and so far too just avoid being hit with the ball.

"Sounds good to me. Okay guys were just going to be sitting here while…"

"No way!" yelled the forty campers who began to kick and pass the ball yet again.

* * *

The day after that…

'Why of all days does it have to be so hot.' thought Blue watching one hundred kids swim in a probably bigger than average lake. 'At least I'm not doing this alone. But why of all people did it have to be Green.'

'So he know CPR and that's about it, he's not exactly a "fun" person' thought Blue again until a devious plan popped into her head. Unfortunately, for Blue, Green noticed a somewhat evil grin appear on her face.

"What devious plan are you thinking up." mumbled Green staring suspiciously at Blue.

"Oh nothing Green, nothing of your concern anyway." smiled Blue

"Pesky girl" mumbled Green as he turned away to think of what Blue's "great" idea was.

Four days and four hours later…

"Yo, super serious gal, where's Silver?"

"No idea, why?" responded Crystal while guiding the one hundred or so kids to the fire pit to roost marshmallows and tell ghost stories as a way to celebrate the campers' last night at camp. Unfortunately, the supplies of marshmallows were running low because earlier that day Diamond ate two or three bags. Silver was supposed to see if there were any more bags of marshmallows… two hours ago and Silver was basically gone.

"Dude was supposed to round up some of the kids or something."

"What do you mean or something?"

"Does it look like I pay attention to details, super serious gal?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Silver was not attempting to find any more bags of marshmallows. To be honest he didn't really care if there were marshmallows or not, he had to get his "revenge" on Green because of what he did last week.

_Flashback_

"Hi Greeeeen"

"What the heck do you want pesk girl."

"Come on Green, you don't have to be such a stick in the mud."

"Well, at least I'm not as annoying or pesky as you." And then Green stormed off.

_End of flashback _

Silver couldn't stand Green calling Blue "pesky" or "annoying "so he decided to put a stop to this. Tonight they were supposed to tell a ghost story about this spirit that "wanders" the camp. When the story ends he was going to dress up as "the ghost" and hopefully scare the crap out of Green. Then, take lots of pictures. Lots and lots of pictures to "preserve memories."

About an hour later…

* * *

"Okay, who wants to hear a ghost story." Blue said with a lot of…energy. Unfortunately about the majority of the younger kids were considering running away while the older kids laughed it off knowing that ghosts don't exists. "Okay here's how it begins.."

"Once upon the time, when this camp was founded, the founder's name was Jeff. Jeff used to work at butcher shop and he was a little crazy before he founded the camp. The summer after the camp was founded, Jeff offered five kids to come and try out the camp."

"One week later, Jeff took the five campers out to where the camp was, this fire pit here, the lodge/staff room, and all of this land. Every night all of the campers and Jeff slept outside here by this fire pit. But one day, Jeff wanted to explore the lake alone and told his five campers he would be back tomorrow morning."

" So Jeff set out that night to explore the lake leaving the campers alone. One of the campers wasn't a very heavy sleeper, his name was Mike. Mike had just closed his eyes until he heard a snap." Blue told when a twig just happened to snap. 'Wow, Emerald doing a great job on making the sound effects' thought Blue.

Meanwhile in the lodge, Emerald managed to get a signal for television and was watching a television show about zombies and stuffing his face with chips filled with cheesy goodness. 'I wonder what's happening now?' thought Emerald as he continued to watch the zombie television show.

"Mike then looked around but nothing and no one responded. The next day came and passed but Jeff was still missing so Mike and the three other campers decided to partner up and look for Jeff agreeing to meet again at the fire pit at noon. Mike and his partner returned five minutes passed noon hoping that the other group would return soon. By night, things weren't looking so good so Mike and his partner decided to look again tomorrow. That night Mike woke up to a blood curling scream and saw blood and the head of his partner on the ground. Mike woke up right away to see Jeff leaning over the body with a butcher knife. Mike then disarmed Jeff by using a pocket knife, then took a frying pan nearby and repeatedly wacked Jeff's head until he slumped down, dead." said Blue to very nervous and scared four year olds.

"After, Mike went inside the lodge to call the police, but by the time Mike and police whet to the scene of the crime both bodies were gone. Now we know Jeff is dead for good because this happened ninety-nine years ago. But it's rumored that his spirit still roams the camp and approaches the unwary." Blue said finishing the horrific story. Green was laughing his guts out due to the so called ghost story. "Yeah right." said Green smirking "Bodies don't just disappear."

Suddenly a large headless, figure appeared and put its hand ridiculously close to Green's neck. Green slowly turned around and screamed and this was no normal scream, it was very high pitched.

* * *

Post ending

"Silv really got you Green." smiled Blue who was watching the video Silver took when he was pretending to be Jeff. Green didn't bother to respond because he could only call Blue one thing after this experience, and if he did call her that name, Silver would probably find out and post that video all over Kanto.

* * *

AN: This last update of this story took a lot longer than I thought sorry guys. This is also the last update of 'What if.' Anyways what did you think of it?

Silver: Best one yet!

Me: Thanks Silver! Wait… is this only because you have got blackmail on Green?

Silver: (smiles evilly) Yes.

Me: You're welcome. Anyways my next story will be up A.S.A.P. Please read and review! By the way I completely made up that story that Blue told you and the characters in case you were wondering.


End file.
